


要如何说出真心话

by imafish



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:36:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imafish/pseuds/imafish
Summary: 亲情向甜饼
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	要如何说出真心话

尼禄生病了，他除了我爱你以外什么都说不出来。

第一个发现这事儿的是他的好搭档。

今天的妮可依旧是把车开到别人脸上。尼禄皱着脸吃了一嘴风沙，敲敲车窗示意妮可把窗打开。于是妮可趴在窗沿朝他喷了口烟。

“啊哈，玩得挺开心？”女孩说。“看看你把这儿砸得，赶紧跑路，不然条子就来了。”

男孩呛了几口，挥散了烟雾，一脸嫌弃地开口，他说：“我爱你。”

“啥？”妮可把一口烟吞进了肚子，尼禄呆立在原地，他嗫嚅着，再次开口，在无人的街道里。

“我爱你。”他说。掷地有声。

妮可笑了大半个小时，她笑得撕心裂肺，傍着所有她能靠到的东西，只要一转过身看到尼禄的脸，她又忍不住开始新一轮大笑。

尼禄很难过，他开口想吐出那个F开头的词，却在发出I的音之后坚定的闭上了嘴。妮可又开始大笑，她疯狂地拍着方向盘，把车子开得七扭八歪。

求你停停。尼禄开口想——他赶在那之前闭了嘴。妮可感觉自己的小命今天就要笑没了。他们回了家，尼禄看起来闷闷不乐，不愿和姬莉叶说任何一句话。教团女孩深深地忧虑，她把晚饭带到了餐桌，尼禄在帮她摆放餐具，他身上没有伤口，行动自如，表情却像一只丢了骨头又挨了雨淋的小狗。姬莉叶忍不住了，她扶着男孩的小臂，低声询问他的状况如何。尼禄深深地看了她一眼，开口几次又住了嘴。

姬莉叶更加忧虑了，他们之间从未有过这样的隔阂。她转而去找了妮可。妮可一听她的开头就乐不可支。她爬在那些奇奇怪怪的设备上笑得喘不过气，最后提议道：“你应该去问他，他才是问题的源头。”

尼禄终于受不了了，他不能忍受那种表情出现在姬莉叶的脸上。他别无选择，憋得满脸通红，甚至不敢直视姬莉叶，他把嘴唇咬得红红白白，小小声地说：“我爱你。”

妮可越过女孩朝他大喊：“我也爱你啦兄弟！”然后笑倒在地上。

于是姬莉叶是第二个知道的人。

第三个人是蕾蒂。他们在路上碰到，蕾蒂在处理业务，尼禄帮人杀几只恶魔。他处在一种放松的状态——不用处理人际问题，忘记自己藏着的秘密，于是他一抬手，自然流利地对漂亮姑娘说出了他这辈子都痛恨的三个字。

然后所有人都知道了。

为了避开所有他认识的人，他接了个很麻烦的委托，跑到超级远的城市，假装一个少言寡语的猎手，以躲避所有无意路过遂登门拜访的人。

他奔波了两天，从早到晚追着恶魔的痕迹找，恶劣的天气扼杀了他的闲心。一整天的日晒连半魔都扛不住，尼禄在汽车旅馆的餐厅点了份套餐，外加大杯可乐，以及一个草莓圣代。

吃完餐盘里的所有事物后，尼禄把杯子里的冰块倒进嘴里含着。他百无聊赖，盯着屋外热烫的路面，让冰块从左边滑到右边，棕榈树的叶子在光线里绿得发翠，公路上少有车辆来往，所幸室内冷气猛烈。他开始吃那个红艳艳的圣代，劣质草莓果酱的味道腻得过分，口感也糟，吃起来像受刑。

谁会喜欢这种玩意儿。尼禄靠在沙发背上朝外看。这一次他看到维吉尔从树下走过，推门进来，手里还提着他的长刀。

假如你见过动物衔着幼崽的后颈皮把它拽回窝里，就是现在的情况了。尼禄一声不吭，把家当噼里啪啦地塞进他的小行李箱里，撑在外面的衣服被生生往里按，维吉尔坐在矮柜上抱着手臂监督他。

维吉尔叹气。他没经历过这些，不了解如何同这个小刺猬沟通。他从背后看男孩，他已经很高大，肩膀宽阔挺拔，不需要矫揉造作的呵护。

“你知道我很在乎你。尼禄。”

男孩停了好一阵，他闷闷地，耳朵根红透地，甚至背对着他的父亲，说：“我爱你。”

最后他面对了最巨大的挑战。坐在事务所的沙发里，公然接受但丁的视线。对方饶有兴趣地研究了他一阵子，嘴里吊着塑料小勺子，含含糊糊地调侃他：“我以为你该有什么变化，比如满嘴獠牙或者四五只眼睛？该死的所有人都见识过了，除了你亲爱的叔叔。”

尼禄十分沉着，白了他一眼。

“哈！”但丁发现了言语攻击他无力反击的侄子是新的乐趣，尼禄并没有忍耐多久，他提起绯红女王将语言的对峙升华到了实质性的对战。

他发了一通脾气，把屋子里的东西统统扫到地上，砸坏了一面墙，长期未得抛光的实木办公桌被砸没半边，但是桌上的相框保留完好。

“所以？把叛逆期的不满掏出来砸在叔叔身上？”但丁格挡地气喘吁吁，抓住机会把男孩摔在地上。他的小蓝手被但丁一把抓住撕扯地有些难受。

你个他妈的混蛋！尼禄无法忍耐了，他大喊出口，他感觉空气卷进肺叶又被挤出口腔，喉部震颤着发出声音。

他对着但丁超大声的喊了我爱你。

但丁被这一下震得有点懵，他放开男孩的脖子，绕着头回应到：“呃——好啦，我也爱你？”

“该死的我才不是要对你说这个！”尼禄捶了对方一拳。他摇摇晃晃地坐起来，对着破了的玻璃发呆，窗帘被外边的热风吹得鼓起来，在地上扫出大片流动的阴影。

总而言之，尼禄找到了解决的办法。


End file.
